Question: Find $1-0.\overline{9}.$
Solution: First, we convert $0.\overline{9}$ to fraction form. Let $a=0.\overline{9}.$ Multiply both sides of this equation by $10$ to get $10a=9.\overline{9}.$ Subtracting the left-hand sides $10a$ and $a$ as well as the right-hand sides $9.\overline{9}$ and $0.\overline{9}$ yields $9a=9$, which implies that $a=1.$ So, \begin{align*}1-0.\overline{9} &= 1-a\\ &= 1-1\\ &= \boxed{0}.\end{align*}